


Video Games

by Playdohpepsibottle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdohpepsibottle/pseuds/Playdohpepsibottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo plays his first video game at the hands of the talented Hana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

His hand stutters where it was polishing his arrow when he feels a small weight plop next to him. "Move over! I need my space to play," says Hana in her singsong voice. "I am most positive you have enough space where you sit. I assure you I will be of no bother," says Hanzo. "Gosh, you don't have to take everything so seriously. I'm just teasing," she replies.

Hanzo stayed silent as he watched her retrieve a console controller from a basket of controllers on a glass coffee table in the center of the living room. She turned the television and console on. Almost immediately everything on the screen started moving too fast for Hanzo. The screen went from, what he could guess, was a startup screen to a gaming main menu.

Hanzo couldn't help his curiosity. "What is that?" He asked Hana. "It's a video game, dummy. Doncha ya know what they are?" She said. "I believe Genji used to play them when we were younger but I never tried myself," he said staring at the screen flashing names of what seemed to be characters that could be picked upon. "Well it's never too late to start. You wanna try?" She asked excited at the idea of teaching Hanzo. He gave her a stunned expression but before he could mutter a word she was already sticking the second controller in his hands, his arrow stuck between his left hand and the controller. "These buttons are attack buttons. These in the back, where you forefingers are, are to block," she pointed everything out on her controller, indicating the controls where her fingers were placed. "This left joystick is for you to move forward and backward. Moving it up with make you jump. Got it?" She asked. He glanced back and forth between the controller in his hands and her controller. "Got it?" She repeated, insistent. "Yes, I think so," he replied, placing the arrow on the table and unsure of himself but curiosity was too strong not to try. "Okay, I'm gonna set this up for two player and then you can pick a character." The screen played back to the main menu and she selected the two player option. A screen popped up with a player on each side and at the bottom of the screen were tiny pictures of all the characters. Two character pictures flashed with a frame, one blue and one red, on the top corners of the character grid. “Use your joystick to choose a character and press the x to select which one you want."

She selected her character quickly. A man with mechanical arms and what seemed to be an army vets. The speakers rung, "Jax Briggs" said a deep voice. Hanzo starred for a second then moved his left thumb over the joystick. He moved his blinking frame to the left. The character wore a hate with what looked like a blades around the brim. He moved onto the next character. This one wore a red scarf around his head and a red leather vest with brown leather gloves. He moved back to the character with the blade hat. He looked simple, Hanzo like him. He pressed x and the deep voice said "Kung Lao." Hana picked what seemed to be the arena. It read 'Sky Temple' and the loading screen replaced the character selection. 

A cut scene came on where both men stepped in but Hana skipped it. The deep voice said "Round one." "Okay, so since this is your first time, I'll take it slow on you," Hana said with a wink and what already looks like a victory grin. Hanzo scoffs. He moves his character forward towards Hana’s and presses an action button. Hana doesn’t react to it. Hanzo repeats another few times pressing different buttons and landing two combos before Hana finally reacts by landing a four button combo cleanly on Hanzo’s character throwing him on the arena ground. Hanzo gasps and gets frustrated. He moves his character forward and lands another two hits before Hana blocks the third hit and reciprocates. Hanzo’s character falls back and then crouches and blocks. He manages a floor sweep sending Hana’s character to the ground. Hana clucks her tongue, “Not bad, old man. Let’s see what else you got,” she says with a challenge. “Old Man!? I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve than you think,” Hanzo retorts. He brings his character forwards towards Hana’s and lands a three button combo. Hana hits him with her own combo and goes in for another but Hanzo blocks. He butters a victory “yes” under his breath. Then comes in again with another combo landing a clean 6 hit combo. “Hey, you’re not too bad, old man, but I’m still holding back, “Hana says as her character runs into Hanzo’s and lands a set of 12 hits. Something seemed to have charged up and she pressed a button that made Hana’s character power bomb Hanzo’s and then take him by the legs and flip him over so his face lands on the pavement. “What was that?” Hanzo exclaims. “That’s called an x-ray. You can use it when that bar at the bottom of the screen charges up. You use this button to activate it,” She says pointing at her triangle button.

Hanzo looked at his bar. It was very close to charging. He charged his character towards Hana’s and tried to get in as many hits. She blocked many and reciprocated strongly. Finally his bar fueled and he had no intention on missing out on the opportunity. He pressed his triangle button and his character set his blade hat flying toward the head of Hana’s character. The skull breaks and the his character grabs the hat and sends the other character with a severely damaged skull towards the ground only to make the body bounce off the pavement in an overly dramatic way and Hanzo’s character knees the other in the stomach. Hana’s character gets up only to fall back down in defeat. Hanzo mutters another victory under his breath at the same time that Hana exclaims her frustration by shouting and bouncing on the couch a single time.

The deep voice announces the second round and Hanzo doesn’t hesitate to attack Hana’s character. He lands a few hits before Hana deflects. She goes in hard with her hits, dragging Hanzo’s heath level deadly low but helping in growing Hanzo’s x-ray bar. It was completely fueled and Hanzo used it. The same combo of moves were used from the first to bring Hana’s character to the brink of her health level. Hanzo landed a few more hits and then the deep voice yelled “Finish Him.” He landed a kick to Hana’s character and the match was over. Hana got up and started fake crying and yelling at Hanzo that he was an 'old fart, how could he have possibly won.' Hanzo was pumping his fist in the air in victory. “I won!’ He exclaimed.

“You won what?” came a voice from behind the couch. Reinhardt took in Hana and Hanzo with the controllers in their hands the looked at their faces and then at the television screen. His face went from happy to ecstatic. “Ha-ha! I used to play that when I was younger! Hana! You like what I showed you! And you too, Hanzo! Is good game, no?” Reinhardt proceeded to coming over to the front of the couch and plopping himself in the middle of the couch. “Let me have a go!” He directed the statement towards Hanzo, tilting his chin toward him but his eyes never left the screen.

Hanzo gave him the controller and Reinhardt eagerly took it. Hana sat back down next to him with a pout still on her face. Hanzo put the arrow he was polishing back in the quiver that rested against the couch and picked up his polishing tools, swinging the quiver around his shoulder. He was walking away when Hana called back at him, kneeling on the couch with her back to the screen. “Hey, you did awesome, old man, but I want my rematch so I can beat you the way you need to be beat!” Hana said with an overjoyed all teeth smile. Hanzo smiled slightly at that. Reinhardt beckoned Hana to sit down and pay attention to the screen. Hanzo continued to walk away, the smile still on his lips. Hanzo had let loose and he had really enjoyed it. Maybe he would tell Genji about this.


End file.
